Coincidence or Fate?
by JessIsAGod
Summary: Lorelai has to go to New York for work. Rory joins her to get away from her heartbreak from breaking up with Dean. In New York she meets a guy. Will it be a fling? Or something more?NEW CHAPTER!
1. Default Chapter

This is after Rory broke up with Dean for the first time. I don't know if she kissed Tristan or not, we'll see eventually.  
  
"We're here."Lorelai said waking a sleeping Rory in the passenger seat.  
  
"Huh?"She asked drowsy.  
  
"We've arrived in New York."Lorelai said, getting out of the jeep. She walked over to the passenger side and opened the door, catching a falling Rory who had been leaning against the door and was still very sleepy.  
  
"Come on. Let's go to bed."Lorelai said wrapping an arm around her daughter's waste to keep her from falling. They slowly walked into the Sherlton and made their way to their hotel rooms. Neither of them bothered to undress before falling straight into bed.  
  
It was 5 hours later when Lorelai woke up. She glanced at her watch.   
  
"Shit."She swore, jumping out of bed. She headed straight to the bathroom and closed the door. The door flew open again a few seconds later. Lorelai rushed out of the hotel and went to her car. She grabbed Rory and hers suitcases and made her way back to the hotel.   
  
Half an hour later, Rory was woken up by Lorelai.  
  
"Hey hun. How you feeling today?"She asked smoothing Rory's hair.   
  
"Fine."She answered.  
  
"Good. I need to be at in a meeting in half an hour so I should leave now. Are you going to be okay alone?""Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'll be fine."She said.  
  
"Are you sure? Cause I could totally blow off this meeting and we could go shopping instead."  
  
"You'd miss a meeting. The whole point of coming here was because you have meetings for the Inn."   
  
"Yeah but they won't miss me and I won't miss anything."  
  
"Go. I'm going to sleep some more."Rory said closing her eyes again.  
  
"Fine."Lorelai said getting up."I'll call you later and if you go out don't go to far."  
  
"Okay.  
  
Lorelai left the hotel room. Rory laid in bed, starring at the ceiling. She couldn't stop thinking of Dean. They had broken a few days ago. Things were going better than ever but then she had to screw up everything. She did love him but why couldn't she tell him?  
  
Frustrated Rory kicked the covers off and got up. There was no way she would be able to sleep now. She showered and got dress and headed out to the streets and wander around. Half an hour later she came to stop after bumping into a man.  
  
The book store was small and quaint. It was so unnoticable, Rory almost would have walked by if it wouldn't have been for the man who bumped into her coming out of it. She opened the door and entered. There were rows and rows of books everywhere. From outside it seemed as if it was tiny but the store was actually pretty big. Rory didn't waste anytime. She made her way to the Litterature section and immediatly got lost in books.   
  
She came to the D author section and her eye caught one book in paticularly. Oliver Twist. She bent down to pick it up but it was snatched from the other side before she could reach it. She wasn't going to give up that easy. She made her way around the other side of the shelf. There stood a boy, of about her age she figured, standing with , non other but Oliver Twist.   
  
"Excuse me. Could you give me that book back, please?"She asked politely.  
  
"Nope."The boy answered, never looking up once. Taken back by his rudness, Rory decided be more firm.  
  
"I saw that book first."  
  
"Tough."He answered.  
  
"Listen buddy, all I ask is for you to give me that book."Now she was really getting annoyed. The boy finally looked up and locked eyes with her. The boy was a little taller than her but not much. He had brown messy hair and the brownest eyes she had ever seen. He was, without a doubt, a handsome guy. He was still staring at her which she made her cheeks turn red a little.  
  
"Could I have the book."She asked once more. He looked down at the book in his hands and back up at her.  
  
"I said once, I'll say it again, no you can't have it."He told her walking away to some other aisle. For some reason Rory was feeling pertistent today and wasn't willing to give up that easily. She followed the boy and tapped him on the shoulder since he had his back to her now.  
  
"Hey! I wasn't finished talking to you."She said.  
  
"Well I was."He said turning back to the shelves something else had caught his attention, A Farewell to the Arms, hard back cover. He bent down to get it but the book was snatched away from him. Looking up, he found the girl looking at him with her beautiful blue eyes and a mischievous grin.  
  
"Hey!Give me that."He said annoyed, trying not to let her blue eyes get to him.  
  
"Look who's talking now."She said amused.  
  
"Your annoying, you know that?"He said.  
  
"Now you know how I feel."She answered.  
  
"Whatever now hand that book over."  
  
"Only if you hand me that book"She said pointing to the book in his hands. The boy gave up and handed the book over and took the other book out of her hands.  
  
"Now go away."He told her continuing to look threw the books.  
  
"Fine."Rory said but made no attempt to move, instead started looking threw books next to the boy. Suddenly a loud grumble game from Rory's stomach. The boy looked up at her and Rory blushed.  
  
"Haven't eaten anything since yesterday."She explained. The boy nodded and went back to what he was doing. A few seconds later, Rory's stomach growled again. The boy sighed and turn to Rory.  
  
"You wanna go grab a bit to eat?"  
  
"With you?"She asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah."He said.   
  
Rory hesitated but then another growl escaped her stomach."Okay."  
  
The boy payed for his book and so did Rory and then both proceeded to exit the store. The boy started walking down the street with Rory following behind. After a short walk the boy turn and entered a tiny dinner called "Howie's." It was a bit like Luke's but it was less cozy and more resturanty. The boy took a seat at one of the tables and Rory sat across from him.  
  
"So do you have a name or will I have to think of you as the Weird Girl for the rest of the time?"The boy asked.  
  
"My name's Rory. How about you?"She asked in return.  
  
"Jess."He answered. A waitresse walked over to them and took their orders.  
  
"So I've never seen you around here before."  
  
"Well I don't live here, or in New York for that fact."  
  
"So where do you live?"  
  
"In Conneticut, some small town. I came here with my mom who had to work."  
  
"Huh."Was all he said.  
  
"How about you? Do you live here?"  
  
"Yeah. I live a couple blocks away."  
  
"That's cool."She said. Jess shrugged."So Hemingway?"And off they went in a deep litterature discussion and a friendship seed was planted and started to grow.   
  
Three burgers, two cokes, three cups of coffee, two sundaes later, Jess paid the bill after a lot of arguing with Rory, and they left the diner together.  
  
"Well I have to get back to my hotel. My mom is going to worry if I don't get back soon."Rory said.  
  
"I'll walk you."Jess said and they both started walking back to the hotel, in a rather comfortable silence.  
  
  
  
"So how long are you staying?"He asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Until Sunday. My mom has meetings all week."She said.  
  
"Huh. Well I guess I'll be seeing you around then."  
  
"Yeah. I guess you will."She said smiling.  
  
"Good. Let's say hypothetically, where would I see you around if I did?"  
  
"Hypothetically, I think I would be at the bookstore tomorrow at noon." Jess nodded. They came to a stop in front of Rory's hotel.  
  
"Well I guess I'm going to go now."Jess told her.  
  
"Yeah. And maybe I'll see you tomorrow?"She asked.  
  
"Maybe.Good-Night Rory."Jess said.  
  
"Good-Night Dodger."Rory said turning around and entering the hotel, leaving a smiling Jess behind. The whole way up to the hotel room she had a smile plastered to her face, even her mom noticed when she entered the hotel room.  
  
"Well someone had a good day."Lorelai said happy her daughter was better than before.  
  
"Yes. Yes I did."She said, smiling even more.  
  
"Would you care to tell me the reason for this?"She asked.  
  
"No reason."Rory said, not in the mood to explain that she met some guy. Her thoughts immediatly went back to Dean. He had told her that he loved her and she hadn't been able to say it back so he broke up with her. She forgot why she was happy and became sad once more.  
  
"I'm going to bed."Rory said changing into her P.J's.   
  
"Oh. Okay honey."Lorelai said dissapointed.   
  
Rory went to bed and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Dean and of ,for some reason, Jess.  
  
Hello Everybody. Okay well this is my first fic, i don't even know if i'll be writing more chapters for it, all i know is that i'm posting it for fun, to see what you guys think of it. Some may enjoy it, some may hate it, whatever is good for me.  
  
Well I'll be back in a few days to see if you guys liked it.  
  
Kim. 


	2. The End Of The Beginning

Title: Coincidence or Faith? Author: JessIsAGod, also known as Kim. Disclaimer: I don't own anyhing remotely close to Gilmore Girls, except a few pictures of the beautiful Milo Ventimiglia. Summary: Lorelai has to go to New York for work. Rory joins her to get away from her heartbreak from breaking up with Dean. In New York she meets a guy. Will it be a fling? Or something more?  
  
The End Of The Beginning.  
  
Rory closed her book at looked around the store once more. Unable to find who she was looking for she sighed and got up. She made her way out of the store and onto the streets. She started walking back to the hotel, not paying attention to anything around her. She was suppose to meet Jess at the book store an hour ago but he hadn't shown up yet.  
  
They had hung everyday together since they had met. The second day they had hung some more at the book store and then the next few days Jess showed her around, took her to the coolest music store, took her to a concert and so much more they had been pratically together at least 12 hours together everyday. They had talked a lot. About anything and everything. Rory told him everything that had happened with Dean and he consoled her. They had come so close in such a tiny amount of time, Rory even considered him one of her best friends but for some reason she starting feeling guilty. Like if she was cheating on Dean which she wasn't but she still felt like it. It didn't matter anymore cause she was leaving tomorrow and Jess had stood her up. They had the best of time in the last few days but today for some reason he hadn't shown up.  
  
Suddenly she bumped into someone and fell to the ground. She felt an arm grab her and pull her up.  
  
"Sorry about that Rory."The familiar voice said. Rory looked up to see who said her name. There stood none other than Jess. He wasn't alone though. A long black hair girl with brown eyes stood there glaring at Rory. Rory felt betrayed and for a split second, jealous. Rory dusted herself off, waved to Jess and stepped aside to walk around Jess and his "friend."  
  
"Where you going?"Jess said before she could walk any further.  
  
"Um, back to the hotel."She said putting some hair behind her ear.  
  
"I thought we were going to hang out."He said a little confused.  
  
"Yeah we were an hour ago."She said kicking an imaginary rock.  
  
"I lost track of time."He said emotionless. Rory wondered how he could keep that same face on always. Was he really good at it or did he really not care?  
  
"Yeah, um, I guess you did."Rory said fidgeting with her coat button. They stood there in silence except for the sound of the girl chewing on a piece of gum.  
  
"I'm going to go."Rory said nervously and turned around.  
  
"Wait."Jess said. Rory stopped and turned around one more time. Jess said something to the girl who seem to protest against what Jess was telling her. The girl finally seem to give in and turned around and walked away but not before glaring at Rory one last time. They still remained silent.  
  
"So are we going to stand here in silence all day or what?"Jess asked after what seemed forever.  
  
"No, you are. I'm still going back."She said turning around and walking towards the hotel. Jess grabbed her arm and pulled her so she was facing him.  
  
"Let me go."Rory said in a warning tone.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong first."He said. They were so close Rory could feel Jess's breath on her.  
  
"Nothing's wrong."She whispered.  
  
"Then why are you acting this way?"He asked.  
  
"And what way would that be?"They stood there looking at each other in silence.  
  
"She's not who you think she is."Jess said after a moment.  
  
"And who would that be?"Rory asked intrested.  
  
"My girlfriend."Rory looked at her feet and back at Jess. She then looked at his hand which was still holding her arm and then darted her eyes back to his.  
  
"I could care less about her or you having a girlfriend."Rory said.  
  
"Why you acting this way then?"He asked calmly.  
  
"Cause I realized how wrong this is! I love Dean and I can't be spending my time with you anymore!"She said frustrated.  
  
"Why not?!It's not like we did anything!"Jess yelled back.  
  
"But it feels like it and I can't do that to Dean, to you!"Rory said her eyes full of sorrow. Jess pulled Rory to him and brushed his lips against hers. Shock quickly melted into passion and Rory grabbed on to Jess as the kiss became more than innocent. As if the gods were sending a warning, it started raining breaking Rory from the trance she was in and back to reality. Rory pulled away and took a few steps away.  
  
"I don't love you. I love Dean. I'm going back to him tomorrow!"She said yelled threw tears mixing with the rain.  
  
"That's it. Run back to your perfect boyfriend in your perfect world." Jess said and turned away from Rory. Rory turned around and ran back to the hotel, not daring once to look back. She didn't like Jess or love him, she loved Dean. Dean was her past and her future. Jess was nothing but only a small amount of her past and she would never see him again.  
  
Or so she thought.  
  
Hey Guys. First of all I want to thank all of you who reviewed. Second of all I want to apologize for not writing in so long. I'm sorry!!! I know this chapter is kind of short but well if I wanted to write a longer one than I would have to wait until I have enough time and I didn't want to wait so long. There might be some spelling errors but try and ignore them, lol. Well hope you enjoy. KiM. 


End file.
